This Is Love
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: Natsu is the popular boy and Lucy is the one he chooses. Will he confess and if he does, will their relationship have future? Read my story to find out.
1. That's what she thought

_Chapter 1: That's what she thought _

'Mr. Famous, Mr. Teenage dream, Mr. Playboy? Seriously? Is that actually what people think about that guy?' Lucy thought as she glared over to the pink-haired boy sitting 2 desks away from her. He wasn't even paying attention to the teacher's lecture; instead he was staring out the window.

'Well of course he won't even listen. The hell, he's freaking rich!' Lucy remarked in her mind. She was practically the only girl in the entire school that didn't give a damn about Natsu Dragneel. **Or at least that's what she thought**. The blonde was so extremely pissed with Natsu it was just weird. Everything he did annoyed her. Every time he would try to start a conversation with her she would turn him down the coldest way possible.

The bell rang, signaling the students that the class was over.

Lucy gathered her books as quick as possible and stormed out the door.

"Oi, Lu-chan! Wait for me!" a petite blue-haired girl exclaimed behind her

"Levy?"

Levy stopped in front of her locker, which was next to Lucy's, on the left.

"Ne Lu-chan, what's up with you and Natsu?" Levy smiled

"What is supposed to happen? He is the most annoying person in the world!"

The blue-haired girl giggled "Then why were you staring at him during the entire class?"

Lucy's face turned scarlet "I-I-I-I wasn't watching h-him!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a certain pinkie. He stumbled on the way to his locker, which was next to Lucy's-on the right.

'Awesome! Now that idiot came.' The blonde frowned

"Well Levy, I'm off. I've got classes, bye." She mumbled, slamming her locker's door shut. Lucy walked quickly towards her classroom, but….

"Oi, Luce! Wait up!" Natsu yelled behind her.

She growled and increased her speed, but he quickly caught her wrist.

"What?!" The blonde exploded

"Well…" Natsu grinned "…we're on the same class. I thought its okay to walk there with you."

Lucy just sighted, ignoring him.

They walked in awkward silence. As soon as they arrived, they noticed there were no places left except for one double desk in the middle of the room.

'Great! Not only that I had to walk with him, but now I'm supposed to sit with him?!' Lucy's brow twitched.

Well she had no other choice so… The class started.

"Students, today I'm separating you in groups of two for my newest project. You have to make a report about one natural disaster of your choice."

'I have one natural disaster sitting right next to me.' Lucy thought while looking at Natsu with the corner of her eye.

"The list with the pairings is already up in the hallway." The teacher finished.

The class ended quickly and soon enough everyone was in the hallway, bumping around, trying to find out who they were paired with.

Lucy stepped forward and scanned the list.

_Lucy Heartfilia and..._

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!?" The blonde yelled in complete disbelieve.

"So…" An arm warped around her waist "guess I'm the lucky guy."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. When she turned to face Natsu, she was surprised to see or rather not see his grin. Instead he was looking at the list and seemed quite happy actually.

Lucy decided not to argue wit him. She gave in and asked

"So, what's our project gonna be about?"

Natsu suddenly let go of her waist and caught her hands. He was smiling brightly and that made Lucy blush.

'_H-His hands are so big and warm and his smile…wait, what? What the hell am I thinking about?!_' The blonde yelled at herself in her mind

"Hey Luce, wanna come to my place after school?" Natsu asked

Her blush got darker "W-Why?"

He raised his eyebrow "What do yo mean why? We have to work on our project."

"O-Oh, right."

"Mkay then, see you after classes!" He waved to her and ran off

Lucy was left in the hallway, surrounded by her classmates, blushing furiously.

Once she came back to her senses she started yelling at the students "Don't you have better things to do!? Leave me alone!"

…xXxXxXxXx…

Lucy barely noticed the rest of the day passing by. All that was on her mind was Natsu and that surprisingly didn't piss her off so much.

At the end of the day she was walking together with Levy.

"Lu-chan, what's with that rumor about Natsu-kun asking you out?" Levy asked

Lucy's face became beet red "W-Well he didn't exactly ask me out…"

"What then?"

The blonde lowered her voice "HeaskedifIwantedtogotohishouse."

"What?"

"He asked if I wanted to go to his house.."

Levy was about to start fangirling when Natsu interrupted them.

"Hey Luce, ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah, bye Levy-chan." Blondie stuttered

Natsu caught her hand and led her down the street. A few seconds later he released her hand. Lucy walked nervously and kept struggling with her heavy school bag. Natsu noticed it. He reached out and took her bag, carrying both his and hers. The blonde blushed while looking at him; he returned her gaze and smiled. The walk to Natsu's apartment wasn't long and soon they arrived. Lucy was amazed, because his place was huge. There was expensive furniture and all. Natsu sat on the couch and patted the place next to him for Blondie to sit.

"So, what's our project gonna be about?" he asked

"I-I don't know, maybe we could try with hurricane or something…"

Natsu frowned "Nah, I prefer forest fire."

"Ok, f-forest fire is good."

"Cool, let's get started."

…xXxXxXxXx…

They had been working for quite some time and Natsu decided to take a break. He went in the kitchen to grab a drink. The boy was gone for about 5 minutes, but when he returned he found Lucy sleeping on his couch. Natsu smiled at her and looked at the clock. 21:12.

"Huh, it's pretty late."

He went to the couch and took Lucy and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. The boy gently laid her on his bed. Soon he joined her and quickly fell asleep as well.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Is this Love?

_**Chapter 2: Is this Love?**_

Lucy opened her eyes. She shifted in the bed a bit, but felt someone's weight on her right. The blonde slowly turned her head to see a half-naked Natsu, sleeping peacefully next to her. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the scream that was about to escape her lips. Her face got as red as a tomato as she watched his perfectly toned body. Suddenly a pretty interesting question crossed her mind "How did I get in his bed?"

While Lucy was lost in her thoughts Natsu opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning Luce." He smiled when he saw how flushed he face became

"G-G-Good mm-morning…." She mumbled.

Natsu got off the bed and Lucy blushed even harder, seeing him in nothing but his black boxers. He stretched a bit and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry about my appearance, I'm just used to sleeping like this." He explained.

"W-Wait, we have to go to school!" She suddenly snapped

"Chill, it's Saturday."

There was an awkward silence until Lucy blushed deeper as a thought ran trough her mind

"U-Um, Natsu? Can I ask you a favor?" She asked shyly

"Anything." He smiled

"C-Can I, um, can I take a shower before I go?"

This question took him off guard and he blushed slightly "W-Well, yeah, I mean sure." He stuttered awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

~Le Time Skip~…..

Lucy stepped out of the shower with a towel around her that was a little short. She looked around Natsu's bedroom and spotted a blue tank top on the bed. Of course it was Natsu's. There was a note next to it that said "_Here's something to wear._" Lucy threw it on and also wore the black skirt she had come with. She left her hair down and walked over to the kitchen where she found Natsu cooking. He turned around and looked at her. The top was a bit big for her, but, because of her big bust, it looked good on her. He blushed slightly as he saw that the décolletage was a bit big too and it revealed some of the white, creamy skin of her breasts.

"Well, I'm gonna get going." Lucy mumbled.

"Wait! I-I mean, can you at least join me for breakfast? I'll give you a ride home after that." He winked at her as he laid the table.

"Um, thank you for this." Lucy smiled as she put her hand on her chest, motioning to the top.

Natsu looked at her and smiled softly. He thought about how cute she looked.

~Le Time Skip #2~….

Natsu and Lucy were now in Natsu's car and he was driving her to her house. The blonde flicked her phone open and her eyes widened in horror. There were 5 missed calls form her father. She squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu noticed and grabbed her wrist, the one that se was holding the phone with, and looked at the screen.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He assured her

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right, father will understand." Lucy smiled a fake smile, knowing what exactly was going to happen.

The car stopped in front of Lucy's house. Natsu stepped out of the car and opened the passenger's door for the blonde. The boy leaned on his car and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lucy stood in front of him, blushing.

"Um, t-thank you for everything. I'm sorry I was such a bother." She said looking at the ground.

"Nah, don't mention it." He grinned

Lucy looked around for a bit and then she came closer to him, placed her tiny hands on his shoulders, leaned in and kissed his cheek. The blonde quickly pulled back and ran towards her front door. She looked at Natsu one last time, receiving a playful wink form him, before she closed the door. As soon as she turned around she saw her father. Her eyes were wide and tearful.

"Father I-" she started, but was cut off

"Where the hell have you been?! What were you thinking, girl!? You even dare to come home with a boy!? I hope you had your fun with him last night because you won't see him again!" Her father yelled

Lucy was crying "We didn't do anything father!"

"Then where are your clothes, why are you wearing a guy's shirt?!"

"But I-" She tried again

"Go to your room. You won't go out of the house in the next 2 mounts, except for school." Her father yelled again, pointing towards the stairs that led to her room.

Lucy cried out loud and ran upstairs.

Outside Natsu heard everything. His fists clenched and he entered his car, driving away.

Inside Lucy's room…

She was laying on her bed, hugging a pillow and sobbing in it. After a few minutes, she calmed down and snuggled in the tank top she was wearing. It smelled nice, like a boy's cologne. The scent made her cry again. For some reason she felt like she needed him to comfort her, no one else, just him. There was this awful feeling in her chest. As if someone was trying to pull her heart out. It was painful and it seemed that it would ease up only if she was with him.

"What's going on with me? Why does it hurt? Am I in love?" She asked herself over and over again.

_To be continued…_


End file.
